goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spy Kids
Spy Kids is a 2001 action-adventure comedy. Cast Singing roles *Alan Cumming - Fegan Floop Non-singing roles *Antonio Banderas - Gregorio Cortez *Carla Gugino - Ingrid Cortez *Alexa Vega - Carmen Cortez *Daryl Sabara - Juni Cortez *Tony Shalhoub - Alexander Minion *Danny Trejo - Isador "Machete" Cortez *Cheech Marin - Uncle Felix *Robert Patrick - Mr. Lisp *Teri Hatcher - Ms. Gradenko Plot Ingrid and Gregorio Cortez are rival spies who fall in love with each other. They eventually retire and have two children, Carmen and Juni. They currently work for the Organization of Super Spies (OSS) doing desk work. Content with the safety of their family, the two still yearn for field work. Meanwhile, the children think their parents are boring and have no idea of their previous work. Eventually, Ingrid and Gregorio are called back into the field when several agents go missing. Gregorio thinks that a kids' TV show star Fegan Floop has kidnapped the agents and mutated them into his "Fooglies", creatures on his show that speak in gibberish. As the duo are beginning their first mission, they are almost immediately captured by Floop's "Thumb-thumbs" robots whose arms, legs, and head are made of thumbs, and are taken to Floop's castle. The children, meanwhile are left in the care of Uncle Felix Gumm. However, Felix is alerted to the parents' capture, and immediately activates the fail-safe and tells the children the truth, and that he is not their uncle. The house is then assaulted by thumb-thumbs and the children escape on a submarine that's set to auto-pilot to a safehouse. At the safehouse, Carmen unlocks the door using her full name and the children learn further of their parents' spy past and decide to rescue them. Inside of Floop's castle, he introduces his latest creation to Mr. Lisp, small robots in the shape of children. He wishes to replace the world leaders' children with these super-strong robots to control the world. However, the robots are "dumb" and cannot function outside of their inherent programming (they garble when they attempt to speak). Lisp is furious, demanding usable robots to sell to his clients. Floop along with his second-in-command Alexander Minion interrogate Gregorio and Ingrid. Floop demands the third brain, but Ingrid has no idea what he's talking about. Gregorio claims that he destroyed the brain years ago. Realizing the brain must be with the children, Floop sends his minions after them. Gregorio reveals to Ingrid the truth about the Third Brain. It was the codename of a project back when he worked in the science division of OSS. It was to house all of the skills of all of the world's best super spies. However, the project was deemed too dangerous and was scrapped and all the materials were to be destroyed, but Gregorio couldn't destroy the brain. Back at the safehouse, the kids are visited by Ms. Gradenko. Gradenko says she works for OSS and is there to help the children. Carmen is easily swayed, but Juni is suspicious. Gradenko wants the third brain, but Carmen does not know anything. Gradenko orders the house destroyed, and Juni sees Thumb-thumbs outside destroying the submarine. Gradenko's intentions revealed, Juni accidentally reveals the third brain, and a chase ensues with Carmen and some henchmen with jetpacks for possession of the brain. Carmen eventually gets the brain, and she and Juni escape the thumbs. Minion, however, reveals that he made robots of the children and Floop agrees to send them to get the brain. Carmen is attacked by the Juni-robot. She dismisses it until she sees her robot counterpart attack Juni. Although he tries, Juni cannot destroy the brain, and the robots get it and fly away. With the third brain, Floop can finally achieve his goal. But, he doesn't want to, he wishes to continue his children's show. Minion, however, has different plans and takes over, locking Floop into his "virtual room". The kids receive reluctant help from Gregorio's brother Isador "Machete" Cortez when they come to his spy shop, steal some of his gear, and take his plane to fly to Floop's castle. During the flight, Carmen again lectures Juni, only for Juni to fire back about her bedwetting. Gaining self-confidence, Juni crashes the plane into the water and the two swim into the castle. Minion takes Ingrid and Gregorio to the "fooglilizer". Gregorio reveals that Minion used to work for the OSS, but was fired when he attempted to steal the third brain. Juni rescues Floop and the three of them head to the control room. Floop theorizes he can fix the robots. They trap Minion on the fooglilizer and confronting Lisp and Gradenko the family are then suddenly beset by 500 robots. Machete busts through the window and joins the family to fight. Floop resets the robots. With the robots on the side of good, the family along with Machete head home. With advice from Juni, Floop introduces the robot children on his show. The family's breakfast is interrupted by Devlin who has a mission for Carmen and Juni, but Carmen refuses, saying they work as a family. Musical numbers *"Floop's Song" - Floop Category:Films